Animal Piece
by iKawaiiPandda
Summary: AU! Luffy the Monkey had always grown up hearing about the tales of the King of the Jungle, so what happens when he gathers up his friends and set off to find the Animal Piece! A new adventure is just around the corner! Welcome to the Grand Jungle!
1. I'm Going to be the King of the Jungle!

Animal Piece

Oda-sensei owns Characters

iKawaiiPandda

-  
>No Pairings<br>Adventure  
>AU! Luffy the Monkey had always grown up hearing about the tales of the King of the Jungle, so what happens when he gathers up his friends and set off to find the Animal Piece! A new adventure is just around the corner! Welcome to the Grand Jungle!<p>

* * *

><p>It was a perfect day here in the vast part of the world known as the "Grand Jungle". The sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly. A gust of soft wind blew through the canopy of the trees, allowing a nice cool break from the hot, hot sun. On the earthen floor, insects buzzed lively and beady eyes watched hungrily. The many different sorts of residents in this area spoke to one and other, played games, or in a certain particular case, planed for an adventure.<p>

"Hey, Hey Luffy!"

A small brown fox came jump up from branch to branch up a very tall banana tree. He had a particularly longer nose than the rest of his kin and cousins, but all the same he was a fox.

The one who was called Luffy looked down at one of his best friends climbing up. He smiled goofy, just like the rest of his family did. Now, Luffy wasn't just any animal, but he was the goofiest and funniest of all of the Animal Kingdom, the monkey.

"Ah! Yo, Usopp! I thought you were going to go meet your cousins or something, but what's up?"

"I was talking to old turtle Noland on my way to meet my cousins when he said that old, old, old legend of the King of the Jungle, Gol D. Roger's treasure is actually real! He said that you should go see him right away since he has something else to tell you. Be careful around old turtle Noland though, Luffy, he's known to be a liar!"

The monkey laughed and looked at his friend. "You can trust old turtle Noland! He doesn't lie all the time!" Luffy exclaimed as he plucked another banana off of the tree. He started to gobble it up joyfully. Usopp just sighed and smiled his fox grin up at his friend.

"You want one?"

-Elsewhere-

"You are really an idiot! Did you know that stupid green sloth marimo!"

"Shut up ero-flamingo!"

It was once more the battle between the flamingo and the sloth at the watering hole. The two were best friends, but they fought and fought everyday. The other animals at the water hole glared at the two as they shouted back and forth.

The oddly colored green sloth grabbed three long branches and climbed down the tree considerably fast since he was a very slow animal. He came towards the flamingo and started to slash up at the other. His eyes were in a full last glare as for the same for the one visible eye on the flamingo.

These two belonged to Luffy's little group of friends; their names were Zoro the Sloth and Sanji the Flamingo.

"SANJI! ZORO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE DOING?"

A young sleek jungle cougar flipped out from the forest with an irritated look on her face. Her pure golden orange pelt shone under the bright sun. She had brown deep eyes that seemed to stare into your soul when you got on her bad side. This feline's name was Nami; she too was part of Luffy's small group. Her keen eyes glared at each one, getting a different reaction from both. Sanji twirled in the water singing Nami's name, while Zoro just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You two are really idiots! Didn't you hear the news that Luffy wants the group to get together? Geez. Sometimes I wonder about you guys…"

With that, the three went away from the watering hole to the "Au Au Tree", where their meetings happened. It was more of a refuge for all of them; a place where they can just escape the hectic jungle life.

The Au Au Tree was surely a busy place when the group got together. There was the shouting and debating between Sanji and Zoro, Nami shouting at Luffy for eating their hard-to-get snacks, Usopp telling their reindeer friend, Chopper about some random event at the water hole, and the three eldest of the group chatting among themselves.

How Robin, Franky, and Brook joined their group was really unknown to any of them except to the three and Luffy.

It was said that Luffy met Robin while he got tangled up in a vine and the dark beautiful owl came and untangled him.

As for Franky, it was a mystery how a wolf could ever befriend a monkey. Perhaps the wolf was just bored and thought it'd be entertaining to hang out with the group.

Now, how he met the skeleton-like bat named Brook was completely odd since the nearest cave in Grand Jungle was nearly twenty to thirty miles away, way too far for just a single monkey to go.

Nonetheless, that was the group of Luffy. They were never bored since their leader always was a goofball and craved for adventures. It was surely a good life too since he didn't only entertain them, but they all became family.

"Yosh! Everyone I have a HUGE announcement!"

Everyone's head turned towards their funny monkey leader and they all went dead quiet. They thought it was going to be 'let's eat' or something stupid like that, but to their shock it was something quite different.

"I'm going to be King of the Jungle."

Silence.

"W-whaaaaaat?"

* * *

><p>AN:: Yay a new story! No pairings in this one, just pure adventure. :D Okay so please review if you want me to continue this story. Thanks. Cookies for everyone!

Pandda.


	2. Dreams Of Animals

Chapter Two: Dreams of Animals

"**Whaaaat?"**

"Yeah! I've decided guys! I'm going to be the King of the Jungle!"

At that, he was tackled to the ground and pinned on the ground by his orange-pelted friend. She snarled at him and looked at him like he was crazy. Nami then batted him semi-softly with no claws on the face.

"ARE YOU SOME KIND OF IDIOT? Wait, don't answer that, moron. But, you seriously want to become something foolish like that? You're a monkey for crying out loud; a mon-key! Plus, to become 'King of the Jungle' you have to find that cub's tale treasure. Ah… what was it called again? An… an-"

"Animal Piece!"

Luffy slipped out from Nami's hold and started to jump around like he ways did. He was laughing his annoying, but addictive monkey giggle and he looked at each of his friends. Luffy had a scar under his left eye from when he was just a little monkey and some bandit raccoons attacked him for his money. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Shanks, another red haired older monkey. Luffy owed his life to the man, and he didn't plan to forget his promise to him! He was going to become more famed and more respected than Shanks no matter what, and by becoming the King of the Jungle will just do it!

The monkey looked at all of his best friends' shocked faces. It looked as if they had seen a spirit or something!

"What? Don't you guys want to find it too?"

"Luffy listen to me, old turtle Nolan was lying! I can sense a lie when a see one; I mean I am, after all, the king of the liars! Ahaha!"

"Ah! Perfect Usopp! King of the Liars is definitely fit to be a friend of the King of the Jungle!"

Usopp's mouth dropped and he just looked at Luffy. '_Usopp! King of the Liars! Hm… I like that. Maybe if Luffy DOES become King of the Jungle, I can become the Liar King. NO! That's ridiculous… but then again…'_ The poor fox was deep in thought to see the outcome of this new adventure. Usopp then sighed and looked up at his best, best friend.

"I'll join you."

All of the other animals turned their heads at the fox and he started to shrink away. Smiles came on some of their faces while others, such as Nami, got even a bigger frown. In the end of Luffy's innocent convincing, Nami even gave in since her dream would be able to be achieved if she helped Luffy on his adventure.

As for all of the others dreams, they, too, were so ambitious.

Zoro wanted become the greatest warrior in the world. His kin were often looked down upon since they were a bit slower and didn't come down from the trees. He would show the world that he was different from all of his other species! He'd prove himself as the most feared animal in the jungle.

Nami deeply desired to discover the whole world and record it within her memory. All of the different places she would go to and she would tell her foster mother, Bellemere, when she came back home. Not only would she tell her foster mother, but she would also record all of these in a map of the world! There were so many places for her to explore and Nami had a strange talent in writing with her claws.

Usopp wanted to, of course, become King of the Liars, but he also wanted to find his father. He knew his father was somewhere out there, living as an adventurous sly fox along with Luffy's idol, Shanks. To achieve both goals was his true goal, of course if that made ANY sense at all.

Sanji's deep passion was to cook. He had learned from some other 'cooks' nearby the watering hole. There was one baboon named Zeff who taught Sanji how to cook. He didn't only take him in as an apprentice, but also as an adoptive son in a way. The other chefs told the flamingo stories about a very small meadow far away in the forest where no one went. It was a place filled with herbs, vegetables, and even the legendary Aji Aji fruit! This fruit was said to taste like nothing you ever tasted before. In fact when it was cooked, it let off an aroma that even the toughest cats in the jungle would let out a feline grin. Whatever he did, Sanji wanted to find that place and show Zeff that the meadow truly did exist! The cook's paradise; All Green!

Chopper's dream was to cure all the illness in the world and discover the best herbs that according to the tales grow where the Animal Piece was hidden. His foster father had died because of an evil dictator of Chopper's small village, so Chopper wanted to live up to his foster father's dream and become the greatest doctor in the world.

Robin, that wise youthful owl, wanted to uncover the mystery of the "Night Ages" or the time before time. She had listened to tales, read any book that she could get her claws on, and even investigated old tree ruins. She was the last of her own owl clan since they were wiped out by those nasty Grand Forest Government troops or Soarers as many called them. Robin wanted to bring back the tree of knowledge and know the mysteries of the world.

Franky was one who went beyond any animal comprehension. He learned how to use the power of fire, steam, and coal and bend it to his will. He had made things that flew like birds and things that dug like moles. As well as things that did extremely useful stuff. He was extremely limited though. Quality materials were rare as well as the legendary tree Franky dreamt of since he was a little pup, The Adam Wood Tree. If he could make anything out of that wood, he would have fulfilled all of his dreams.

And finally was Brook. Once long, long, long ago, Brook had met a young whale named Laboon. The two were close friends, until Brook had to abandon the baby whale to move back inland. It was a sad departing, but he had promised that he would meet up once more with that whale. Brook had said once he had made it across the island, he would come back to meet up once more with Laboon. Things had happened, including Brook loosing all of his fellow friends to a horrible storm and he had been trapped in a cave for very, very long. Brook had found Luffy and his little crew, with dreams and hopes up again, Brook planned to meet up with Laboon and cross that terrible stretch of darken forests with his new friends. Hopefully one day he could meet up with Laboon.

"So Luffy-san… Yohoho…. Where will we start?"

Luffy looked up at his bat friend, Brook, and sighed. Luffy hung upside down from a branch and crossed his legs and arms. He started to think really hard and the others just looked at him, knowing that Luffy wasn't exactly the sharpest tooth in a tiger's mouth. (S/N: A word play on 'Sharpest knife in the drawer') Luffy thought and thought and thought until his head hurt. He finally sat on the branch and smiled brightly. He looked at each one of his friends with that sweet, kind, adventurous smile.

"We start at Sand Dune Kingdom!"

-

A/N: Finally I'm back! I had some trouble with all their dreams. I wanted them to be like the canon, but not! Anyways, I hope you liked it and R&R!


End file.
